Will You Be My Valentine?
by CroissantLover123
Summary: 'His eyes widened as Alya spoke. Had he really been that oblivious' After a few visits by Chat Noir, he had started to notice things about her that he hadn't as Adrien. He had fallen for her. Hard. Valentine's Day was coming up and Adrien has a few things up his sleeve... LAST CHAPTER IS NOW POSTED!
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

Marinette stood, blushing furiously at the note in her trembling hand. Her face scrunched as she read it, changing emotions every so often. Adrien snuck a nervous glance, as he waited for her reaction.

"Ummmmm…Marinette, are you okay?"

"S-sure, I-I'm fine…" she replied to a worried face that softened after she spoke.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Marinette had gotten to school early, much to everyone's surprise. As she trot to the locker room, she was attacked by Alya's crushing hug, after which, she blabbered on about the LadyBlog. While Alya spoke, Marinette snuck a wrapped box with a note into Adrien's locker (she had memorised his padlock combination) and _had actually signed it this time_! She didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. There was only hope that there wouldn't be another akuma attack, exhaustion already took over her after yesterday's one. It wasn't often that you saw a housing agent covered head-to-toe with bricks causing houses to crumble down with the slight stroke of his finger.

Class started as usual and the school day went quicker than Marinette had hoped. This had disappointed her, as it meant less time staring at the back of Adrien's head. Also, Marinette had nothing much to do because Alya and Nino had planned a romantic dinner after school. Sighing, she made her way out of school, making sure to take her time, part of her hoping she would bump into a special someone. As if the universe heard her silent prayer, a warm (but firm, oh boy) hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Hey Marinette! How are you?"

Marinette, in response, craned her neck, recognising the familiar voice. It took a while to process everything until he brought her back to her senses.

"I really hope you don't mind waiting a while, but I have something I need to give to you." Like all other times he is nervous, his hand automatically scratched the back of his neck.

'_I'd wait an eternity if it meant I were with you, Adrien,_' thought Marinette as she analysed him. His honey-kissed skin was radiating all sorts of positive vibes and his blonde hair was falling perfectly on his perfect head. As for his eyes, she could get lost in those emerald gems forever…what did this world do to deserve him? Shaking her head free of thoughts, Marinette (being Marinette) managed a small squeak, followed by

"N-no, not a-a-at all! Besides, I have nothing to do right now." She made a mental note to throw a party for finally speaking a full sentence without stuttering.

"Oh, ok then," said Adrien, a wide grin making its way onto his face. He reached into his messenger bag, pulling out an envelope with 'To Marinette' in his fine print. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened, and she took the letter from Adrien's hand. Of course, she almost dropped it, but managed to get the envelope open and soon enough, she was on cloud nine. Back on Earth, Adrien was nervously waiting for her reaction.

"Ummmmm…Marinette, are you okay?"

"S-sure, I-I'm fine…." She replied.

**Author's Notes**

**Hello there! This is my very first fanfiction and I believe it's turning out okay! There is no set time that I will update but I'll try to do it weekly, maybe even more than one in a week if I'm feeling like it. Have fun! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - They Know

**Chapter 2 – They Know**

After Adrien's awkward departure, Marinette was left to stumble home, barely standing upright as she entered the bakery. Tom rushed to her side, while Sabine ran in from the back room.

"Marinette, what _happened_?" asked Sabine in a tone of worried, which all of a sudden disappeared as Marinette's face altered to match her mind in Cloud Nine. Instead, a knowing smile had tugged at the corner of her lips. Tom was confused, which wasn't uncommon when his wife and daughter had moments like these. '_Women…_', he thought as he went back to refreshing the stock, chuckling to himself all the same.

Marinette's dreamy visage hadn't rubbed off, even while her mum practically dragged her up the stairs and into the main room, starting on some tea. Occasionally glancing at her daughter, Sabine giggled as her daughter hadn't come back from dreamland yet. There was love in her eyes, her smile was irreplaceable, so innocent. Only when Sabine placed a plate of assorted pastries in front of her, did Marinette snap out of it. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she asked:

"How long this time?"

"Around…" Sabine giggled before starting again, "half an hour." Her giggles had turned into heavy laughter as Marinette pouted, before joining her mother in a fit of laughter. After they had calmed down, Sabine interrogated Marinette, needing to know what Agreste did this time. When Marinette showed her the letter, she was quite taken aback, but glad all the same. Remembering their bet, Sabine texted Tom saying he needed to cough up 10 euros.

"Okay, maman. You heard my story, now how was your day today?"

"Great, actually! Business is booming, as always, and thank the Lord for that."

Marinette landed on her bed with a thump and squealed. "Tikki, Adrien loves me! Sure, it's taken a while, but his letter explained everything!" Tikki hovered over and read the letter as her chosen was dancing on her bed.

* * *

It all started when Alya and Nino came over to study. Marinette couldn't attend, as the bakery had a busy schedule. Adrien had to admit, he was a bit disappointed, as she always managed to lighten every mood, and even laughed at his puns (believe me, _that _is an accomplishment). Nevertheless, he had to study unless he wanted to get pulled out of school again. It had only been a measly week since Christmas holidays and there were already exams.

"How is there exams_ already_?!" exclaimed Nino as he flicked through a Biology textbook. "What even is osmoregulation? Biology is too confusing, I give up…"

That pulled a snort out of Adrien. Alya rolled her eyes (she was trying _so_ hard not to laugh) and dug into the textbook in front of her. Adrien decided that had better get on with it as well, so he buried his face into a History textbook.

The bakery was brimming with people and the constant hum of customers, as Marinette was at the counter, welcoming the guests (as always) with a big smile.

"Enjoy your pain du chocolat, Mrs Chamak. Au revoir!"

'_I could be at Adrien's house right now_' thought Marinette. '_I'll pay a visit after my shifts ends._' She peered at the clock before attending to a now long line of customers, forcing a smile.

Alya and Nino were laughing. Adrien looked up, confused.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Alya had been informed of this gossip by her boyfriend and couldn't wait for him to spill the tea.

"What about her? Is she coming? Is she ok? What happened?" Adrien panicked for a moment before taking a deep breath. She knew. Nino told her. He was supposed to be his best friend. There was no point hiding it now.

"Fine. You got me. I'm conflicted! I love Ladybug but I'm also starting to find Marinette cute! She's sweet, kind, pretty, amazing…. Alya, help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" By the end of his rambling, Adrien was practically clinging to Alya's leg like a 5-year-old. Alya chuckled, before peeling him off.

"Listen. I've waited for this for a long time, too long to count. It's been a year since Marinette has been crushing on you, and it's about time, gosh…."

His eyes widened as Alya spoke. Had he really been that oblivious?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Little Things

**Chapter 3 – The Little Things **

After asking Sabine for permission to leave, Marinette headed to Adrien's house, taking all her books with her, hoping to cram some information in before the exam. Arriving at the gate, Nathalie let her in and led her to Adrien's room. At her arrival, all 3 of them got up to greet her, Alya being the most excited.

"Marinette, girl, where have you _been_?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. A busy day at the bakery" replied a suffocated Marinette. "Hey Nino. H-hey Adrien."

"Hey Marinette! Umm…h-how are you?" asked Adrien, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

A dumbfounded Marinette blinked a few times before snapping back into reality.

"I'm o-okay. J-just study to came. I mean, to study. Came. To study." She mentally scolded herself for the mix-up but was surprised when Adrien started laughing.

"Marinette, you're too cute, you know that?" That got him a glare from both Alya and Nino. Also, a passed out Marinette. Adrien quickly knelt to her side, taking in features he was stupid enough to miss before. Her perfectly flawless skin, her beautifully long eyelashes, her lips were so pink, so kissable. Her cheeks were rose dusted. Adrien started to wonder whether he wanted to disturb her, seeing as she was so peaceful in this state.

Before long, Alya shook some sense into Marinette and she blinked before finally opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys."

"No Marinette. It's my fault. I should be the one apologising." Adrien debated, with a grave expression that made Marinette melt there and then.

As they studied, Adrien noticed that Marinette was visibly stressed. Maybe it was her busy day, but that didn't mean he liked seeing her like that.

"So, Marinette, I heard that your obsession with cats is _purr_-etty _claw_some."

Marinette rolled her eyes before releasing a fruitful laugh that made Adrien die a little inside. How could he never have noticed it?

"Yeah._ Litter_-ally _claw_some." She giggled innocently.

"Wow. Your game is on point today, huh? Guess I'll have to watch out, but you know I'm the Master of puns. Cat puns are my speciality." Adrien added with a grin.

"Yeah dudette. I never knew you had it in you." Nino looked genuinely surprised.

"You two really _are_ made for each other." Marinette could hear the smile in Alya's voice as she spoke, but she could also hear the slight tone of annoyance present.

Adrien laughed it off, glad that the mood had lightened.

Taking another peek at Marinette, Adrien had turned to putty, so much so, that he couldn't hold his pen upright, fumbling for it afterwards. Marinette looked up, causing Adrien to search for words. "Ah, um, I'm sorry?" Marinette just smiled and returned to the task at hand.

_How is she so pretty? I __**will**__ ask myself over and over again until there is an answer. It's too much to handle…' _

After 3 hours of studying, everyone decided that it would be best if they headed home. Once Adrien was alone, he reminisced in the events that occurred throughout the day.

"Plagg, she gets way too flustered around me. I can't say anything without her completely freaking out! What do I do?"

"Wow, kid. Looks like you got some thinking to do. But after this, it's the usual. One tub of camembert, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I need some alone time. Plagg, claws out!"

As Plagg was sucked into the ring, Adrien felt a surge of freedom wash over him. He didn't even think it was possible to be free until Plagg came into his life. He was thankful for it. Sometimes. The next thing he knew, he was in a skin-tight, black leather suit, vaulting his way around the city. He made his way to the Eiffel Tower, looking for some solitude to clear his thoughts.

A hue of navy captured the sky, as night crept into Paris. Chat was grateful for the cold air of winter that pinched his face, as it kept him awake. During his alone time, Chat had a genius idea. Grabbing his baton, he took a route to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, where his princess awaits. As expected on a night like this, Marinette was laying on her sunbed, eyes closed, smiling. She seemed to sense Chat's presence, as she immediately jerked up.

"_Bonne soir_, _chaton._ What are you doing here?"

Chat froze. When had she ever called him _chaton_? Well. He couldn't say he was here to ask about Adrien, to set them up.

"Just thought I'd check up on you, _purr_-incess." Chat replied with a Cheshire grin. Marinette rolled her eyes at that but couldn't hold in the laugh building up inside her at the cute pet name.

"No, Chat. You came for a reason. I know you. Don't think I'll let you off that easily."

"Fine, but we're going to have to discuss this inside, there's things there that will prove my point. After you, princess." Chat opened the trapdoor, gesturing Marinette to go first.

Giggling, Marinette climbs in, turning back to speak.

"_Merci_, chaton."

"Anytime, princess."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So I actually have no idea where I'm going with this but I have a rough plan so...yeah. The next chapter is written and will be posted, hopefully, some time next week. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfic!**

**:D **


	4. Chapter 4 - I Know You Like Him

**Chapter 4 – I Know You Like Him**

Once Chat and Marinette were inside, Chat sat on her chaise while she planted herself onto her desk chair.

"Soooooo…. you wanted to talk?" Marinette had a feeling this was going to be one awkward conversation.

"Yeah. You could say I need to have a _chat_ with you," he grinned as he spoke. Scanning of her room, Chat saw Adrien's pictures all over the wall and he decided to continue. "So, you have a crush on Adrien Agreste, I hear."

Hearing that, Marinette turned bright red.

"W-what! No, no. He's a model and since I'm a designer…" She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Who told you?"

Chat smiled and gestured towards the collages and photos splattered across her wall.

"Plus, it's really obvious you've got it for him. Now, do spill. I want to hear all about him if he's trying to take my Princess away from me. Is he worthy?" Chat leaned in as he spoke, resting his elbows on his legs and his chin on his hands.

"Yes Chat. He is. And I really like him. You could say I _love_ him. I mean, sure we got off to a bad start and all, but he's just so kind, optimistic and _confident_. I don't only like him because he's a model. I know a lot of people, such as Chole, like him for that but not me. I love him because he always goes out of his way to help others, not willing for anything in return. He's the ray of sunshine on a miserable day. He's _my_ ray of sunshine on a miserable day. The problem is, I can't form a single, coherent sentence around him without stuttering or making myself look stupid. This one time I fell sideways when he asked for my signature. Plus, he's never really noticed me in that way, so I have no chance with him at all. None of that will ever stop my love for him, though."

Chat felt his eyes stinging from tears he didn't even know had formed.

_'__How could I? What was I thinking? That was the sweetest thing I've heard about myself. Marinette, the sweetest girl in Paris, heck, the world even, has liked me this whole time and I didn't even know!'_

"-at? CHAT! Are you ok? You kinda zoned out."

"Thanks, Princess but I'm fine. I'm sorry. Have you, by any chance, tried a phone conversation?"

"Ha! The last time I tried that, I ended up sending a voicemail calling him _'hot stuff'_. Don't worry, I stole his phone to delete it. Wait, I gave it back, so it's not stealing, right?"

Chat didn't reply for a few seconds, trying but failing to hold laughter. He burst out laughing. "You…called him…_hot stuff_?"

Marinette pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. She opened her eyes to find that Chat's laughter had died down and he was now staring at her.

"Ummmmm…Chat? Is there something on my face? You keep staring and like, you know, is there anything there?" Marinette, in embarrassment, grabbed her cheeks that were by now flaming.

"No, not at all! It's just… I can't believe I haven't noticed your adorable pout!"

"H-hey! Thanks?" Marinette blushed even more. "Anyway…you came all this way to ask about Adrien?"

"Yup. A little birdie, or should I say kitten, told me you were smitten over Adrien. So, I thought I'd help you since, you know, me and Adrien talk." Chat's hand unconsciously wandered over to that back of his neck.

_'__That's weird,'_ thought Marinette. _'I've never noticed Adrien talk about Chat Noir.'_ She didn't think anything of it though. "Really?! You'd do that for me Chat?"

"Of course! What knight would that make me otherwise?"

"Awwww! Thank you so much, Chat. You really have no idea how much this means to me." Marinette said, with a grave expression.

Chat's heart melted and he decided to leave before things escalated in his mind. "Oh. Ok. Err…what I meant to say is, you're welcome, as always Marinette." He got up, grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on it before speaking again.

"Till next time, Princess." Giving a two-finger salute, with a wink and a toothy grin, he made his way swiftly, but reluctantly, out the trapdoor, leaving a giggling Marinette.

"Goodbye, _chaton_," she said to no-one in particular.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello! Here is the fourth chapter! I still have no idea what I'm trying to get at here, but I'll see and so will you :) **

**Feel free to leave a comment if you spot a mistake!**

**Most importantly, stay safe. **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5 - I've Moved On

**Chapter 5 – I've moved on**

"Kid, what the heck?"

"Look, Plagg. I'm sorry, but I had no other option. It's time I admitted that Ladybug is _way_ out of my league, I've been so infatuated by her that I haven't noticed how amazing Marinette is. I think that it's time I move on, Plagg."

"Well, that's a mature decision. _Very_ unlike you." Plagg added with a shriek as he flew over an incoming sock.

"_Please_, Plagg. I've made plenty of mature decisions."

"Like calling Marinette _'just a friend'_ for around a year. Yeah, I agree, smart choice, kid." Sometimes, Plagg loved his job.

"PLAGG! Oh my God, Plagg. Don't remind me! _Mon dieu_, how was I so damn oblivious? You're never gonna let me live this down, huh?" Adrien asked, a tinge of irritation present in his voice.

Plagg had no other choice. Humans were boring. Unless you wind them up. He found a lot of amusement in driving his Chosen up the wall. Better than hearing his lovesick remarks. He eventually spoke up. "Listen, Adrien. What do you take me for? I would never, _ever_, let you live that down!"

He only had time to smirk before a cluster of dirty socks were thrown at him by his Chosen.

* * *

"Tikki…Chat said he'd help me! He's actually not as bad as I thought, you know." Marinette was as happy as could be. At least Chat wouldn't judge her about Adrien. Much.

"Well, Marinette. What can I say? I'm happy for you! And plus, Chat really isnt that bad. I mean no offense and all but, you never really gave him a chance to prove himself." Tikki exclaimed, knowing Chat's identity. After the Dark Owl incident, along with Marinette's comments about Adrien, could she ever forget? _'What a sneaky cat,' _she thought.

"Oh. I've never thought of that Tikki. Thanks! Adrien's gonna find out about my feelings, whether he likes it or not! That's right, everyone, I'm going to tell him how I feel! I've got _Chat_ on my side; the dude knows how to do anything when it comes to flirting! Would he reject me? Nah, he's too sweet to say anything. Right? But what if he does? Then we'll never get a house, 2 kids named Emma and Hugo, a cat and a hamster named- "She was (rudely) interrupted by an erupting glow of flames before coming to the conclusion that it was an akuma attack. "Well, enough about me. Paris needs saving! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

With that, a bright pink light consumed Marinette's body as she was clothed from her casual black blazer and pink capris to a spandex red with black polka-dotted costume, complete with a mask. She climbed onto her balcony and zipped away using her yo-yo, near the Agreste mansion, where the akuma was situated. _'I sure do hope Adrien is okay,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I'll go check up on him after I'm done here.' _She studied her surroundings and, as usual, Chat wasn't there. He was late. _Obviously_. Then again, she couldn't stay mad at him because he was helping her. Not really _her_, but Marinette.

WHOOSH! The tunnel of flames had barely missed her, causing Ladybug to make a quick prayer (come on she had to thank God, even if Paris was being obliterated) and turn to face the akuma.

"I am The Arsonist! What has a poor fireman like me done to get himself fired? (Pun intended) People need me. Without me, so many people will be dead due to fires. It leaves me no choice but to give you all what you deserve. Now, I will make everyone's life a living Hell, literally!"

As Ladybug dodged another beam of flames, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Why, hello there! I see you threw in a pun there. Glad to know I have competition. Though, you need to cool that _fiery_ temper of yours, I think."

"Chat! Are you serious? You cannot be telling puns now!" Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you secretly like them LB," he joked, giving her a toothy grin. Suddenly, a massive missile of fire was launched at Chat and he ducked to avoid it. "HEY! I know I'm already smoking hot, but you don't need to sizzle me to the core!"

Just then, Chat remembered something he needed to tell Ladybug something after the battle. "Umm, Ladybug," Chat started. "We need to talk. Obviously, it'll be after the akuma battle." He was violently fending off the akuma.

While Chat was a little distracted, Ladybug had formulated a plan. "Chat, distract him," was all she could say back. Chat was surprised, wondering if she'd actually heard him, but did as he was told. As Chat clashed his baton against The Arsonist, Ladybug scaled his back and grabbed the badge from his jacket. Throwing it to Chat – who caught and crushed it – she purified the akuma.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," she waved to the akuma and attended to the akuma victim, before walking up to Chat Noir.

"Pound it?" She asked, raising her fist in his direction.

He returned the fist bump, keeping a poker face. "Ladybug," he finally spoke, voice small and tight. "I said we need to talk. It's quite important." Since neither had used their powers, they had all the time ion the world.

"Oh. Um. Ok. Let's go, then." Ladybug responded, making her way to a nearby rooftop. Chat slowly followed, elevating himself onto the roof using his baton.

"Chat. Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted. Anything I could do to help?" Ladybug's eyes softened as Chat looked deep into them. Her sapphire eyes reminded him of someone else. No. She can't be. Chat's eyes radiated more…melancholy and confusion. Ladybug couldn't decide on which one of the two it was.

"No, it's ok, it's not you. It's just…I mean, like, you know how I said I would always love you? Well, um, you have someone else, right? Um, well, I've moved on too. We can still be friends though, right?" Chat found the floor interesting all of a sudden.

Ladybug did the unexpected, for Chat anyway. She laughed. "Chat Noir! That is…_amazing_! I'm so happy for you! Listen, don't you ever think we can't be friends. Remember, if you need help, or advice even, though I'm not quite sure how that's going to turn out, don't hesitate to contact me, okay?" He looked up from the ground to see Ladybug smiling up at him. She outstretched her arms. "Come here, silly." Chat gladly accepted the friendly embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you, LB. I really appreciate it," he breathed into her hair as he spoke.

"No problem, Chaton. I'm just glad you found her. "

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hi again! I'm sorry if that took long, it was quite hard to think of an akuma.**

**I have another story, go check it out!**

**Goodbye, stay safe! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Advice

**Chapter 6 – Advice**

Chat Noir sat atop the Arc de Triomphe, overlooking Champs Élysées. The usual hassle of Paris had skidded to a halt, obviously, since no normal person that had school the next day would be awake at 2 in the morning (me excluded I'm not normal). He heard a muted thump behind him and was surprised, to say the least, when Ladybug came to sit beside him. At least no-one was coming to kidnap him. That's the last thing he'd want to deal with.

"Chaton, what _are_ you doing awake? It's a school night, you need rest!" Her eyes were filled with concern and a lack of sleep.

"You know, I could ask _you_ the same thing, but I'm not gonna, because…well just…ok whatever I can't think of anything to say to that. It's too late for this. Though, I'm here because I have a lot to think about. This girl I like, she's…amazing! I'm worried I'm not enough for her. She's so special, sweet, kind and I…really like her. Honestly, Ladybug, I _do_ still like you, but it's not as much as before and _definitely_ not as much as I like her. I'd say I've gotten over you but that's a lie because its hard to let go of you. I need help. Can you help me?" Chat bowed his head and Ladybug spoke.

"Chat Noir. Firstly, I can't describe how happy I am for you. Secondly, just because you like 2 girls, or one more than the other, don't you worry, it's perfectly normal. No, you are not betraying me if you love this girl more than me. Lastly, of course I'll help you, what are friends for? Does she know you like her?"

"No. I don't think so. However, she's had a _massive_ crush on me for like, a year, and I've been _completely_ oblivious to her feelings this whole time. I feel horrible for it."

"Sounds like a situation I'm in. But the opposite, I like him, he's oblivious. You know how it is. Does she like your civilian identity?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know I'm Chat Noir. I'm actually pretty well known in my civilian identity."

"Ah. Well. Um. So, what I think you should do is build up to it. Valentine's Day is coming up, that'll be a perfect chance!"

"Yes! Thanks, LB! You know, it's nice talking about this stuff with you. Thank you for understanding. Really." Chat's solemn expression warmed Ladybug up inside. She helped him, like he's helping her. Well, not _her_, but Marinette. They're both happy now. She hates to admit it, but she'll miss all the flirting and nicknames, though she'll still call him Chaton. Even as Marinette. There's no stopping her from that one.

"Well," started Chat. "I'll be getting back. It's a bit late don't you think?" His mood had definitely changed, and a grin had made its way onto his face.

"Ok, Chaton. Good night." Ladybug also got up to leave and when she turned around, he was gone. "I'd best be going too then. Tikki won't be happy with me oversleeping in the morning."

* * *

Adrien leapt through his bedroom window and landed on his bed.

"Plagg, claws in. I'm going to get some sleep, okay? I really need some right now."

"Okay then. I'll just get the camembert myself. G 'night."

"Night Plagg."

* * *

While Adrien caught up on his (much needed but not at the same time, he's a cinnamon bun) beauty sleep, Marinette lay wide awake. She peeked at her alarm clock. 5:08 AM. She was waking up in an hour. Great. Just…great. She didn't get a wink of sleep _at all_.

"Tikki. You awake?"

The Kwami was, in fact, awake. She had no reason to be. She just was.

"Yes Marinette. You didn't get any sleep, did you?" Tikki floated over to lay in Marinette's hair, nuzzling in.

"No, Tikki. I've no idea how I'm going to cope at school. I'll be half-asleep but doubly clumsier!" Marinette flailed her arms in the air as she spoke, a common occurrence in her stressed form.

BOOP! Her phone received a text message. She reached for it, shielding her eyes from the emanating light and then she widened them after seeing who the text was from.

**Adrien:** Hey! You awake, by any chance

**Marinette:** Yeah, um, why?

**Adrien:** Oh, it's nothing. I can't sleep and, I'd like to say a few things.

**Marinette:** Sounds good to me!

**Adrien:** I'll start with…

**Adrien:** Will you walk to school with me tomorrow?

**Adrien:** :)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! So, yeah here's another episode to keep you going. **

**Leave a review and enjoy!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Walk

**Chapter 7 – The Walk**

Marinette sat up immediately, staring at her phone in utter disbelief. Adrien _'just-a-friend'_ Agreste asked _her_ to walk to school with him. Wait…doesn't he come to school by his limo? So, he arranged to _walk_ to school with _her_. Wow. She felt…special? No, that's an understatement. Marinette's fingers frantically fumbled on her screen, replying to his message.

**Marinette:** O-okay. Sure! I mean, you know, sure!

**Adrien:** Haha. So, I'll come to the bakery. I'll be there by 7:50. Sound ok? I mean, whatever time is ok too…

**Marinette:** N-no! 7:50 is good. See you then!

**Adrien:** Goodnight, Marinette! See you tomorrow :)

"Tikki, please tell me that just happened!"

Tikki giggled. "That just happened Marinette!"

* * *

Adrien stared at the ceiling, sighing.

"She's walking with me! Now, I have to get Gorilla to agree with me. Bribery with Tom and Sabine's pastries should do the trick! This is the start of something new, I hope." He was speaking to no-one in particular, since Plagg was fast asleep.

Both Marinette and Adrien slept soundly for about an hour before a blaring sound woke them up. They were both as happy as they could possibly be, despite the severe lack of sleep. Adrien quickly showered and got ready, spending a longer time on his hair and rubbing on an alarming amount of cologne.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine. Ugh. Who would ever like the smell of that _stuff_? Why use it when you have delicious, gooey camembert?" Plagg hovered over his Chosen.

"_Camembert_ is the reason I have to put this stuff on. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have a walk scheduled with a pretty girl!"

"Listen, kid. I'm telling you. camembert is way better than girls. Easy to understand, easy to eat. Tastes great, too." Plagg floated to Adrien's desk and phased through the door of the mini-fridge underneath, coming out with a tub of camembert.

"Plagg! Girls taste way better than camembert!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Oh really? And how would you happen to know that? As far as I know, your love life is a bit…well, _non-existent_." Plagg smiled deviously at his Chosen, who was about to burst from both anger and embarrassment. He immediately left the house, explaining his situation to the Gorilla who, upon hearing about the pastries, gladly agreed to let him walk.

* * *

"MARINETTE! Someone's here!" Sabine called out to her daughter, who tripped over nothing in particular. Bracing herself for impact, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, expecting to meet the cold, hard floor (well, it is the Dupain-Cheng household, there is no such thing as a cold, hard floor). Instead, she fell into someone's welcoming arms. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at her saviour.

"Eek! I'm s-sorry! Umm…well, h-hi?" Marinette managed to squeak out. She stepped back, her eyes fixed onto the ground.

"Hey Marinette! Are you ready to leave?" Adrien beamed down at her, causing her to look up. Behind him, Sabine gave Marinette a knowing grin and waggled her eyebrows, making Marinette glare at her before smiling back at Adrien.

"S-sure! Let's leave _now_." Marinette made her way to the door.

"Wait! Marinette, don't forget your lunch!" Tom called out from behind the counter. _Obviously,_ she almost forgot her lunch. She wouldn't be Marinette Dupain-Cheng otherwise. Sighing, she took the bag. Tom handed her 2 bags instead of 1.

"The other one is for your boyfriend over there. On the house and all." He said with a wink. "Just so you know, you have my approval," he added cheekily.

"DAAAD! No! Not yet, anyway." Marinette mirrored her father's grin.

She turned to face Adrien again, and they left the bakery. She handed him the bag full of sweet treats.

"Here. This is full of, um, a l-lot of, um, pastries."

"Thanks, Marinette! How much do you want for it?"

"Actually, um, well it's on the house. No pay need to! I mean, need to pay!"

"Wow! Thank you!" He gratefully accepted the bag of pastries. He looked inside to find an assortment of baked goodies: cookies, macarons and…were those _croissants_?! He was sure he was in heaven.

"You know," he started, reaching for a croissant. "My father doesn't even like croissants!" Taking a bite of the flaky delicacy, Adrien closed his eyes in satisfaction, savouring each and every bite along the way.

Marinette smiled. "Enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Adrien snapped out of his croissant-driven stance, nervously laughing. "Sure, you can say that."

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Out of all the people you could have walked with, why _me_?" They stopped walking, both turning to face each other. Marinette's eyes glistened with hope as she stared intensely into Adrien's eyes. He stared back, with a mouthful of croissant, swallowing it before he spoke.

"Well, Marinette. I thought that we might get to know each other better if we spent pre time together, so here we are! I mean, who wouldn't?" Adrien rubbed the back of his necks, cheeks slightly flushing. _'Wow, she looks beautiful up close,'_ he thought as he looked down. He checked the time. "Oh no! we're late! Let's go, we really don't want to make an excuse right now. Though, I'm sure Miss Bustier would understand. Still."

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her along both him while they ran. Cautiously opening the door, he strode into the classroom, hand still in Marinette's, the latter slowly walking in behind him, blushing deeply at the contact. She used the excuse of running to cover that one up. Both swiftly made their way to their seats.

"Girl, what gives? When did this happen? Are you dating? Why didn't you tell me?" Alya silently bombarded Marinette with questions, despite knowing that Sunshine kid did, in fact, like Marinette very much. Marinette explained the whole story, not leaving out a single detail.

"-so yeah. I did ask why he asked me. Then he took my had and we ran to school!" She was out of breath by the time she finished.

"Marinette! Please keep your voice down when I'm teaching!"

"Sorry, Miss Bustier, it won't happen again."

Miss Bustier, in return, smiled at the innocence of the sweet girl and resumed the lesson.

* * *

RING! The bell signalled the end of school and the class quickly poured out the classroom. As Marinette was leaving, she heard someone call her name.

"Marinette! Wait up!"

"Oh. A-Adrien? H-hey!" She nearly tripped down the stairs when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi! Um. I was wondering, um, if you could come over this weekend to study. I mean, its ok if you say no. I was just asking." Adrien seemed to look everywhere but at Marinette.

"Oh? T-this weekend. Ok! I mean, yeah, ok, um…yeah? Wait, I already said that…" [insert signature Marinette-around-Adrien grin]

"Great!" Just then, he's limo pulled up outside the school. "I have to go now. I'll see you then!" He winked at Marinette and have her a 2-finger salute before disappearing into the limo.

Marinette was in a trance. Adrien invited her to study! Hold on, he winked at her and gave her a 2-finger salute! Chat Noir does that! But that was just a coincidence, right?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi! It's me again! Well, it's another chapter! The last one was quite short and I'm sorry but enjoy! I really enjoyed writing Plagg's salt and stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Present

**Chapter 8 – The Present**

"Marinette! You've been standing like that for quite a while. Are you ok?" Marinette whipped her head around, blinking a few times before realising who was talking to her.

"Oh! Miss Bustier! Sorry…I just, yeah." Marinette looked at the ground, embarrassed at being called out by her teacher.

"It's ok Marinette! Remember, if you need any help, I'm free!" On that cheery note, Miss Bustier walked towards her car.

"Ummmmm…ok? Thanks!" Marinette shouted after her.

* * *

"_Done_! Look Tikki! I sewed it all in just one hour!" Marinette proudly held up a black scarf with a green paw print embroidered onto the front.

"Oh Marinette! It's great, I'm sure Chat will love it! You have absolutely nothing to worry ab-" Tikki's antennae twitched and she ducked behind Marinette's pencil pot. Marinette was confused at her Kwami's actions, until she heard a series of knocks on her skylight.

"Oh. I see." She made her way to the skylight, opening it with a smile. "Chat Noir! Hi! Come on in, I have something to show you."

"Good evening _purr_incess. Let's see what you have to show me then." With that he climbed through the skylight, jumping to the floor with utter gracefulness. Marinette presented Chat with the scarf, holding it an arm's length away, eyes fixed on her feet.

"WellImadethisscarfasathankyouforhelpingmewithAdrienandyeahIhopeyoulikeityoudonthavetolikeitandifitisuglythenjusttellme- "

"Woah, woah! _Easy_ Princess. It's amazing, I love it! You made it, right?" Chat took the scarf and modelled it, earning a laugh from Marinette.

"Yeah! You really like it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Actually, I got you a little something also." He searched his pocket, revealing (his identity? Nah. You wish! I do too, we can wish together!) a soft pink box. "Here, look inside." Staring wide-eyed in shock, Marinette accepted the gift, opening it before bursting out into pure laughter.

"Chat! Are you serious? This is great !" In the box were two black hair ties with green paw prints all around it that read '_Best_ _friends fur-ever' _that hung off of it like a charm (hehe Lucky Charm). There was also a silver tiara with an engraved message also, that read '_fit fur a Purrincess'_.

Chat Noir watched Marinette with complete admiration as she placed the tiara on her head, modelling it and striking poses that he had made before.

"Oh. My. God. I LOVE IT! It's great! Thank you, so much." Marinette turned her head to hide the blush from Chat. (Does she like him? Nah. Sorry if I broke your heart. But this _is_ an Adrienette fanfiction)

Chat also blushed, not even bothering to hide it, since his mask pretty much did the job for him. "Well, its _purr_fect, wouldn't you say?" He smirked, leaning closer to Marinette, who gave him an unimpressed look before using her finger to push him back like she did as Ladybug many times.

_'So familiar_,' thought Chat, but he dismissed the thought as he spoke again. "Listen. The tiara. I had a talk with Adrien before I came here. I showed him the present. He requested that you wear the tiara on a special event. I helped him plan it all out. As for the hair ties, he doesn't know about them. I didn't how him because if you wear them to school tomorrow, he'll definitely notice you. If it's one thing I know, he loves cat puns."

To say Marinette was surprised was an understatement. "HE LOVES CAT PUNS?!" She managed to splutter out.

Chat frowned. "Do you really hate them that much? Do you even like him anymore?" His own words became alarming as a wave of realisation washed over him. "You do still like him, right?" He asked, his voice a mixture of nervousness and curiosity.

Marinette, oblivious to his nervousness, replied honestly. "Obviously, silly kitty. I can't hate him for loving cat puns. I was just surprised, that's all. To be honest, because of you, I've gotten used to them. Thanks for that, by the way." She looked fairly annoyed as she spoke.

Chat Noir just laughed. "Well, then. Also, how are you doing with the stuttering?"

"Oh. That. Yeah. Still can't speak properly around him. OH! I just remembered, he asked me out to study! Not as a date date, but a study date. Still, Adrien Agreste asked me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng to study with him!" Marinette lay back on her chaise, sighing dreamily.

Chat Noir watched Marinette with admiration. He made her feel like she did now. He made her blush and stutter. Now that, was enough to boost any guy's ego.

"What can I say, princess? You're a pretty girl. No wonder Adrien has a crush on you!" Chat added in sneakily.

"Awwww. Thanks Chat! That's sweet of yo- WAIT WHAT! DID YOU SAY THAT ADRIEN HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" She shot up, sitting stiffly on her chaise.

"Yeah. It didn't come as a surprise to me, honestly. But I believe he said, and I quote, 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng is amazing, and I think I'm falling for her'. He wasn't exactly lying, she was amazing, and he has already fallen for her. Hard.

"Marinette? Hey, you good?" Chat waved a hand in front of her face, but it was no use. Instead, Marinette fell sideways.

"Oh. OH. OH NO!" Chat reached out yo catch her, bringing her up to her bed. He sat anxiously at the end of her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

"Huh…what happened?" Marinette rubbed her eyes and stretched. _'Damn…how does she look so cute?'_ Chat thought. "Chat? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Princess. You kinda fainted a few minutes ago. Upon hearing about Adrien's crush on you." He smirked as he watched Marinette turn about 50 shades of red (not grey this time, I'll keep it PG).

"O-oh. T-that. Ok. Um. Right. You should go, but I just wanted to say thank you. Seriously, for everything." Marinette smiled brightly at Chat, who genuinely smiled back.

"Any time, Purrincess. Any time. I believe I should leave now. Good night, Marinette."

"Good night Chaton." Marinette replied.

Chat clambered up the ladder and through the skylight, disappearing into the night. He slept soundly, dreaming about a certain someone (not Ladybug, you know who. Not Voldemort either…). He dreamt about their date – study date – coming up. Boy did he have plans for that day. She'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I just wanted to say thank you, for all the support you guys have given me. It really inspires me to write! **

**Also, I'm sorry for dismissing their suspicions, I guess it makes the story more interesting!**

**COMING UP:**

**-What does Adrien have in store for Marinette?  
-Just a study date, right?  
-When is Marinette going to wear the tiara?  
**


	9. Chapter 9 - The 'Study Date'

**Chapter 9 – The 'Study Date'**

"PLAGG!" Adrien's angry shout echoed through his abnormally large bedroom.

"Adrien? Are you ok?" Nathalie's voice followed, full of concern, seeing as Adrien rarely screamed. She poked her head through the door to find Adrien on all fours, searching for something. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Adrien! What happened?"

Adrien abruptly stopped searching, expression almost guilty, like a child who had been caught in the sweet jar. Smiling nervously, he replied. "Oh! Nathalie! I didn't see you there! I was just, um, looking for my…plug! Yes, my plug. You know, for my charger cable?" Grabbing his charger cable from his desk, he waved it in front of his face as if it would solve everything.

Nathalie, however, looked sceptical. Still, she warmly smiled as she nodded her head. "Hurry up, now. You don't want to be late for school."

"Right. Ok. Thanks Nathalie!" Adrien beamed at Nathalie as she left and when she did, his face turned icy.

"Plagg!" He hissed. "Get out here now! I know you have my scarf. Come on, please! _I made that for Marinette_!"

Only then did Plagg come out, with the scarf wrapped around him, though it was as if he was struggling to get out.

"A little help here." A muffled voice called out. Adrien rushed to help his Kwami, laughing the whole time. As soon as Plagg's head popped out, he smirked at Adrien.

"You know, you woke up super early to make this, but your girlfriend gave a scarf to Chat Noir, not you."

"Oh." Adrien thought about it for a while. "I hadn't thought of that. But I could give it to her on our study date. What if she hates it?" Adrien lay the scarf on his bed. It was a pretty one, a solid baby pink, matching Marinette's capris, with frayed edges.

"Believe me, kid. The girl loves you too much to hate anything you give her. Let's hope she doesn't faint. She knows you like her, remember?"

Adrien hummed in agreement although his mind was someplace else. "Plagg?"

"Hm?"

"Did you say that Marinette was my _girlfriend_?"

Plagg started to sweat. "Uhhhh…"

"And that she _loves_ me?"

"Oh, would you look at that, you're late for school. Out you go!" Plagg dove into Adrien's jacket, a sign for him to leave. (Yeah, Plagg, real smooth)

"Ok?" With that, the confused kid left for school.

* * *

"TIKKI! ADRIEN LIKES ME BACK! OH, THIS IS GREAT! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY FOREVER!" Marinette bounced with excitement as Tikki shook her head.

"Marinette! School!" Tom's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Yes! School! Ok, I'm on my way!" She rushed downstairs, kissing her parent's goodbye and picked up her lunch.

"Maman, could you pack some food for Adrien as well? You know, he loves your food!"

Sabine grinned. "Sure thing, honey. I'll put the best pastries in for him. Do yourself a favour and grab a croissant to eat on your way to school, okay? It's a fresh batch, so don't burn yourself." She handed Marinette another bag full of food.

"Ok. Thanks, maman! Bye now!" Marinette waved, grabbing a croissant and shoving it in her mouth to eat while she put on her bag.

* * *

Marinette wasn't late. It's just that everyone else was _on_ _time_. That wasn't her fault. She tiptoed to her seat successfully. Adrien turned around to smile at her. Marinette smiled back, nervously handing him the bag of food her mum had packed for him. He looked in astonishment and hugged her. If that's what you can call it, since the desk was in the way. Both Alya and Nino observed with curiosity. Alya leaned forward, whispering to Nino.

"Do you have any idea what the heck just happened?"

"No can do. Adrien hasn't said anything. This has got to be the longest time he's stared at her." Nino whispered back.

"Hmph." Alya seemed satisfied enough, but she needs answers.

* * *

School seemed to pass slowly. Way too slow for some people. Adrien was anxiously keeping his eye on the clock, watching each painful second pass by. How could he pay attention to class when he had other things to worry about? Finally, just when Adrien was about to rest his head against the table, the bell rang.

"Alright. Class dismissed." Miss Mendeliev's coarse voice dragged Marinette back to Earth. She was going to study with Adrien today! She couldn't contain her excitement as she quickly packed her things, ready to leave.

"Marinette?" Adrien stopped her.

"Oh. Hi, Adrien!" Marinette laughed nervously_. 'This is what you've always wanted Marinette. He likes you now.' _ The thought was enough to give her some extra confidence. "How are you?"

"I'm great! What about you?" Adrien, shocked as he was by her newfound confidence, replied. Marinette had never said more than a few words to him, let alone ask how he was.

"I'm great also! So, um, should we go?" Marinette blushed as she had a secret staring competition with a lamppost.

"Go where? Ummmm…oh! Yes! My house. Of course. We'll go to my house." Adrien groaned. Plagg would be enjoying this right now. He could almost hear the cackling coming from his jacket. Hopefully, Marinette would just think it was his phone.

But she didn't notice. Instead, she smiled. It was nice seeing him like this; a blushing, stuttering mess. Like her. She couldn't wait to tell Chat Noir. Speaking of which, she wore her Chat Noir hair ties. Adrien still hadn't noticed though.

"Let's go then." Adrien held his hand out for Marinette to take, which she did, face burning. Hand in hand, the pair made their way to the Agreste mansion. (OOF IT'S HAPPENING GUYS!)

Alya's jaw dropped. Nino laughed.

"That's it. That girl hasn't told me anything about this!" Alya angrily paced behind a bush after packing away her binoculars.

"Babe, how are you gonna explain the spying bit?" His laughing has simmered down to a snicker, but it made Alya madder.

"NINO, STOP RUINING MY PLANS!" She pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Nino was, let's say, genuinely scared for his life now. "You know _very_ well how much this means to me. It's been my OTP for a year now. MY SHIP IS FINALLY SAILING!"

"What about LadyNoir?"

"That too."

"But doesn't OTP stand for _'one true pair'_?"

Oh no. Nino went there. _Oh. No._

"SCREW YOU, AND YOU'RE STUPID LOGIC NINO! I SWEAR TO GOD; I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Nino did the most logical thing he could do. Braced himself for whatever came his way as he ran. Ran away as fast as he could, with an angry Alya hot on his heels.

* * *

10 awkward minutes had passed since they were in Adrien's room. Adrien decided to strike a conversation. He knew _exactly_ what to say.

"Are those_ Chat Noir_ hair ties?!" Adrien asked, pointing to her pigtails.

Marinette giggled. "Yeah. They are. Someone very special gave them to me. Do you…do you like them?"

"Like them? I _love_ them! Chat Noir is an amazing superhero, though Ladybug is better. But still, glad to know you're a fan. Don't tell him I said Ladybug's better." He rubbed his neck nervously. "Can I…braid your hair?"

Marinette was taken aback by this and nodded, paralysed. Adrien sat on his bed and gestured for her to sit on a pillow he lay on the floor for her. When she did, Adrien removed her hair ties, brushing her hair with his fingers. Marinette leaned into his touch, since her mother used to do this when she was younger, and she's always found comfort in it.

"Where did you learn how to braid hair?" Marinette asked.

"My mother. She taught me how to braid. I always used to watch her do it, so she taught me. I practised every night; it was our little thing." As Adrien spoke, a pretty braid started to form. "I, um, remember the night before she went on holiday, I was braiding her hair and she told me that she'll always love me. She'll always be there for me, no matter what. That, um, was the holiday she went missing." Adrien sniffed as he tied Marinette's hair and she turned around.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry. You know, this braid is amazing! Actually, it's better than – hey, don't cry!" Marinette moved up to sit on his bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders to turn him around, facing her. "Look. Whatever happens, I'll also be there for you. No matter what. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. _Always_." She pulled him into a tight embrace, which initially surprised Adrien, but he hugged her back, like his life depended on it. He couldn't lose anyone like her. Screw that. He couldn't lose _her_.

"Marinette, I don't even know if she's _dead_! I don't even know what happened to her, where she is…" He buried his face into her neck as she comfortingly patted his back.

"Adrien. Listen to me. Wherever she is, just know that will always be there for you. There is no doubt about that. She's always been with you, watching over you. She may, or may not, be gone in the real world but she'll always stay," Marinette pulled back and poked the left side of his chest, "in here."

Adrien's eyes widened. God, what has he _ever_ done to deserve her? Marinette smiled, a smile of joy, Adrien's key to happiness. His mum might not be here, but Marinette was always here for him and always will be. That was enough for him. There was nothing else he could think of doing. He leaned in. Marinette followed suit, both fluttering their eyes shut. His lips were – CRASH! – _so close to hers_. Marinette snapped her eyes open, rushing towards the window. It wasn't long before Adrien followed, staring at the havoc on the streets. An akuma. _Perfect_.

"Ummmm…I should get back to the bakery! You know, to check on my parents." Marinette backed away as Adrien nodded his head; relieved for not having to find an excuse but upset to see Marinette leave.

"Wait Marinette. I should, um, take you home. Just to make sure you get home safely." Adrien would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her, it would all be his fault.

"Oh, um, thank you so much for offering but I'll be fine. I promise. Thank you for caring."

"No problem! Bye, Mari!"

Marinette swooned. "B-bye." She ran outside like she was drunk. Ducking into an alleyway, she resumed. _'Mari.'_ It rolled off his tongue perfectly. _'Mari, Mari, Mari...'_

"-rinette! Akuma!" Tikki's squeaky voice burst Mariette's bubble.

"Oh. Right. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Bug. Or is it?" Chat greeted her.

"Good afternoon to you too, Chaton." Ladybug replied, laughing. "Akuma ruined something today?"

"Yeah. My love life. I was having a great time. A _study_ _date_. Until, the akuma comes and decides to ruin my life." Chat complained.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, me and my crush were about to kiss. I think? I'm not quite sure, the akuma came up. Don't feel bad, kitty, you can't get worse than that. Don't complain."

"Actually, the exact same thing happened to me!" (Coincidence? I think not!) Chat scanned the area for the akuma, since it had been quiet for a while. He spotted (hehe, pun. Get it? _Spots_? No? Ok.) the akuma a few streets away. "There! LB, let's go!"

"Sure thing Chat Noir!" Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and swung to the akuma.

* * *

"Pound it!" Both Ladybug and Chat Noir shouted in unison as they fist bumped. Since Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, her Miraculous beeped, indicating the 3 minutes she had left before she transformed back.

"Chat, could you take care of the akuma victim? I gotta go! Bug out!" Ladybug launched herself over several rooftops until she got to her balcony. Quickly dropping her transformation, she headed inside. As she did, she heard the bakery door open then close, which was weird since she didn't see anyone on the streets.

"Maman? Papa? Who is it?" Marinette grew uneasy as there was no reply. Creeping down into the bakery, she called out again. Her parents came out of the back room, clutching one another tightly.

"Marinette? Are you ok? Aren't you supposed to be at Adrien's?" Tom questioned.

"I came home to make sure you guys were ok." Marinette responded as her parents gave her a bone-crushing hug. "By the way, who was at the door?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that would be me!" All 3 Dupain-Cheng's twirled to see a sheepish Adrien with a bag in his hand.

"Adrien! What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but what _are_ you doing here?" Marinette bolted towards him, enveloping him in a friendly hug.

"I came to check if you were alright. You know, we never got any studying done!" Adrien whispered the last sentence into Marinette's hair. It smelt of vanilla. Adrien _loved_ vanilla.

"Adrien Agreste!" Marinette laughed. "You could've gotten hurt!" She spoke into his chest.

"Well, I didn't come empty handed. Here, I made this for you." He broke the hug and handed her the gift bag. She took out the contents, a box of chocolates and a scarf.

"_Adrien_! This is beautiful! You made it?" Marinette immediately wrapped the scarf around herself. "Hey this smells like…is that _camembert_?" She carried on sniffing the scarf.

"Oh! No, I mean, yeah, I mean, maybe? Hold on, I got this." He delved into his pocket to get a small bottle of perfume. (_Adrien…the fragrance_) He peeled the scarf off of Marinette and sprayed the whole scarf before returning it to Marinette, who sniffed like crazy as soon as she was handed the scarf.

Both Sabine and Tom watched in amusement. Sabine was already winning the bet, but not quite yet. Just get together already! (heh, rhymes)

"Well, I'm sorry to spoil anything, but I have to leave now. My father wants me back, you know, akuma and stuff." Adrien reached for the door but Marinette grabbed his arm.

"Adrien, thank you. For everything."

"Hey, it's ok! If anything, _I_ should thank _you_." He winked and left, being the happiest person in the world. The door closed behind him, leaving a heart-eyed Marinette.

"Marinette?"

"Yes, maman?"

"Who braided your hair?" Sabine didn't need to ask. She knew. But seeing her daughter's reaction is just _funnier_.

"Oh? My hair? I, um, what hair? Oh, look. It's time for me to go upstairs and do my homework! I should, just…" Marinette didn't leave a second to hear what her parents had to say, instead taking two steps at a time to her bedroom, safe and sound. '_I will cherish this scarf forever,_' she mused. Then, it dawned on her. Silence.

"I ALMOST KISSED ADRIEN AGRESTE!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chapter 9, probably one of my longest. I was honestly really unmotivated for this, but I carried on for you guys. Thank you!  
I really couldn't be bothered thinking of an akuma, so that happened. Also, ADRIENETTE! Hehe, they almost kissed.  
**

**The tiara question still remains a mystery. **

**Stay safe.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10 - What Did the Letter say?

**Chapter 10 – What Did the Letter say?**

Marinette was ecstatic. When her alarm blared loudly, indicating it was time to get up, Marinette didn't slam her hand on it, burying herself deeper into the warm abyss of her covers. Instead, she sprang out of bed, a lingering tingle running down her spine. That wasn't Marinette. Marinette, the _real_ Marinette, was usually a groggy little girl when it came to waking up. After a lot of thinking, Marinette realised that the fact that Adrien was the first to make a move, meant that he actually liked her. Like, really liked her. For some reason, even though Chat had told her that Adrien liked her back, she didn't believe it until he said so himself. Though, if he was willing to kiss her, maybe he really does like her. A shadow of doubt still controlled the poor bluenette's mind. _'Wait, what if that wasn't even what he was planning to do? What if he was just, maybe, trying to get something out of my hair? Or, I don't know, boop my nose?' _Calm down, Marinette. you two were ok when he delivered the gift to you. What if he was acting in front of maman and papa? No! Adrien wouldn't do that! Would he?

"Marinette! We talked about this! Don't think and just get to school. You really don't want to be late. _Again_." Tikki practically shoved Marinette out of her room. For a small floating bug thing, she was surprisingly strong, much like Marinette.

"Right. Ok. School. Yes." Marinette gave up, she was just overthinking. Adrien does like her. She thinks. Well, if there weren't any doubts, there certainly are now. At least she'll wear the scarf he gave her, so he knows that she really _does_ appreciate him. As a bonus, it smelt like him. If she gets distracted during class, it's not her fault.

* * *

Honestly, Adrien was nervous. What even happened yesterday? One second, he was braiding her hair, then the next, they _almost_ kissed. Well. That escalated…quickly? What would he say to her? What would he say to Nino? What about Alya? She was sure to juice out all the details. If she hadn't attacked Marinette already. Damn, he wasn't ready. At all. He convinced himself yesterday that he was ready. Why is life so hard? Will she even wear the scarf he gave her? Or is she too ashamed at him? They both _did_ talk at her house, when he gave it to her, so what's wrong? That was probably acting for her parents. No! Marinette wouldn't do that! Would she?

* * *

It had been 3 solid weeks since their study date. Both tried their best to stay away from each other, which didn't go unnoticed by both Nino and Alya, the latter convinced by the former not to take any unnecessary action until Adrien or Marinette announced anything themselves. Maybe they needed time to figure things out? Well, don't ask her, she didn't know. As much as it hurt that Marinette hadn't said anything to her, Alya respected her best friend's privacy.

It turns out, Nino and Alya weren't the only ones to notice the sudden change in the two. The whole class noticed - and by the whole class, I mean including _Chloe_ – but decided not to question it any further. Except Chloe, of course.

"What happened here?" She stood in front of Adrien's desk and moved her finger between him and Marinette. Class hadn't even started yet and, to be honest, Adrien _really_ wasn't in the mood for this.

"Chloe, what _are_ you talking about?" As if he didn't get enough sleep already, he was being questioned! Well, there had been 3 weeks of peace. That's _not_ the point.

"I'm talking about your _obvious_ crush on Dupain-Cheng, that's what. And I know you know what I'm talking about, don't you _dare_ deny it."

"…"

"See! There. So, I'll ask again. What happened between you two, that was so _utterly ridiculous_, that you've completely ignored each other for the past few weeks?" Chloe spaced out every word as if they were children from another country that didn't understand.

This time, Marinette spoke. "Chloe, has it ever occurred to you that, maybe we don't want to talk about it? Have you noticed that literally no-one else in the class has questioned it?"

"Listen, Dupain-Cheng. Once Adrien started to like you back, what do you think I've been doing? Do you know how much it _hurt_ to see Adrien fall for you? I put _my_ feelings aide, only because Adrien looked so _damn_ happy! Then, you both stop talking. And pay attention to me_, Dupain-Cheng_. If you have done _anything_ to harm this sunshine child," she was on the steps next to Adrien's seat at this point, facing Marinette. She grabbed Adrien by the collar before continuing, "then you will be _dearly_ sorry. Take my word on that one." Throwing him back onto his seat, Chloe flicked her hair and made her way back to her own seat, clearly done with the conversation.

Both Marinette and Adrien were in shock. By the end of it, Marinette's face had gone bright red. As much as she hated to admit it, Chloe was right. She hadn't been pestering Adrien at all for a long time, putting away her feelings because she was satisfied with the fact that he was happy. Guilt immediately washed over Marinette. Looking over towards Chloe, Marinette smiled. The girl had _definitely_ changed, and it was time she got recognition for it.

* * *

The school day passed rather quickly. Adrien and Marinette had both gotten an idea during the day and couldn't wait to go home to put their plans into action. They still hadn't talked, but things were going to change. According to Adrien, of course.

"Plagg! I know what to do! You know how Valentine's Day is coming up?"

"Mhm," Plagg managed to say with a mouthful of cheese.

"Well, the plan from before has changed. I'm going to ask her now!"

"We had a plan?"

"Were you not listening the other day when I said I was going to ask her to be my date for the Valentine's Day dance?"

"…"

"Obviously not. Well, I'm telling you now. So, listen up. So first, I want to…"

* * *

"Tikki! What do I do? I can't talk to Adrien at all! This means he doesn't like me after all! But Chloe even said he likes me! But _he_ didn't say anything. But…"

"Marinette! Listen to yourself speak. Just wait for _him_ to tell you that he likes you." Tikki reasoned.

"No. Tikki. You don't understand. I don't know if he likes me or not!"

"Hey, what were you going to do about Chloe?" Tikki questioned, genuinely curious, since she didn't know what her Chosen was going to do. Also, she had to stop Marinette from completely breaking down. That would've been a problem.

"Oh yeah! Chloe. So, basically what I'm going to do is…"

* * *

Nino was rather fidgety this fine Saturday morning. He had planned this well. Why was he so _damn_ nervous? Alya was his girlfriend after all. There was no doubt she'd say yes. So, why was he feeling like this? Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door and flattened out his clothing. Nothing could go wrong. Every little detail was delicately thought out. She wasn't even babysitting! From his knowledge, she was probably re-watching all the old clips from the LadyBlog. The rattling of the lock stopped Nino's train of thoughts, making him grow more worried. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Alya's older sister. Oh. _Oh_. He hadn't thought this through, had he? Nora, however, smiled down at him.

"She's through there," she whispered, jabbing her thumb towards the stairs to Alya's room. "And listen. Don't worry so much. You're a great guy, she loves you, ok?" Nora added in the same hushed tone. Nino smiled back.

"Thank you, Nora. You don't know how much I needed to hear that." Nora had changed since the whole Anansi incident, and was doing everything she could to make it up to Nino, even though he said they were ok. She thumped Nino on the back and wished him luck before disappearing into the kitchen.

With a little newfound confidence from Nora's pep-talk, Nino knocked on Alya's bedroom door. Alya opened the door, phone in one hand. Obviously, Nino's assumption of her re-watching LadyBlog was correct. Alya had to blink a few times to make sure this was real. There, before her, was Nino holding a bouquet of roses and a large card with **'How about we make an OTP and go to the Valentine's dance together?'**

"_NINO!_ This is amazing. Yes. YES! Of course! That was so sweet of- "

She was cut off by Nino kissing her. She kissed him back, with passion and love, draping her arms delicately around his neck. They both pulled apart, blushing.

"Well, in that case, let's celebrate!" Nino said, holding up a few movies to watch.

* * *

Marinette was rather fidgety this fine Saturday morning. She had told Nathaniel to meet her at a local café to talk about an important matter. The thought had occurred to her during school, and it would be completely perfect if this would work out. Marinette wrung her hands as she waited. Taking a quick glance around, she saw a redhead making his way to her.

"Hey Marinette!"

"Hi Nathaniel!"

He took a seat opposite her, grinning. "What was _so_ important to discuss that I had to rush here for?"

Marinette laughed. "Well, I have to ask you for a favour."

Nathaniel glared at Marinette. "And what, exactly, might that be?"

"Um. Can you deliver something to Chloe for me please?"

Nathaniel blushed. "What makes you think that _I_ would like to do that?"

"Oh, come on, Nathaniel. You think I haven't noticed your blushing even when she blatantly offends you. You have sketches of Queen Bee _everywhere_ in your sketchbook. So, that's why! Pretty please!" Marinette surely was an observant girl. Nathaniel's blush only grew deeper and he tried to bury his face further into his hoodie. Then, the thought occurred to him.

"Marinette," Nathaniel started, frowning.

"Yup?"

"Are you trying to set me up?"

Marinette choked on her drink. "Set you up? _Set you up?!_ Set yo- what do you _mean_ set you up?" She squeaked.

"I mean," Nathaniel replied, staring, "that _you're_ trying to set _me_ up with _Chloe Bourgeois_, even after what happened the last time you did that."

"Ok. I know things with you and Marc didn't work out as well as I thought, but that wasn't the full reason I paired you two up. You _did_ make a great team with that comic, so I thought I'd help. This time, it's different. I promise. You can change her for the better, and she deserves recognition for the fact that she _is_ one of Paris' superheroes. If you give that to her, maybe she will fall for you. You're a great guy Nathaniel, and it's time she realised that. If she doesn't, her loss." Marinette beamed at Nathaniel, and he couldn't say no. He had, obviously, gotten over his crush on the designer and they had become great friends over time. Their friendship was something they both cherished, as Marinette helped Nathaniel with his sketches, while Nathaniel helped Marinette with her designs. There was certainly a lot of playful banter between the two.

"Fine. What exactly do you want me to deliver?" He must admit, he was excited. He was trying to cover it up, but he didn't know if it worked. Marinette, thankfully, didn't notice the redhead's excitement, instead squealing with joy.

"Great! So, it's this outfit that I made for her, actually, quite a while ago. I made it as she's a superhero and I thought she might like it, but I didn't know when to give it to her. There's a note on it, explaining everything from my side, so you don't have to worry about that. But promise me one thing." Marinette lowered her voice.

"W-what?"

"Buy her something."

"You what?"

"You heard me. Buy her a gift. If you really like her, you'll want to make a good first impression. Just buy her, I don't know, flowers then say, 'oh I just bought these for you because they were pretty'. Not too difficult a task, huh?"

Nathaniel smirked. "Clearly a difficult one for you when it comes to Adrien. 'Adrien, I got you _blah ah pfff_…'" He ended up laughing. Really loudly. People were staring, but he didn't care. This was _amusing_.

Marinette glared daggers at the laughing tomato before her. "Fine. Sorry for helping. I guess I'll just go. And leave you. Without getting Chloe's attention." Se crossed her arms and turned her head away, visibly fuming.

"I'm sorry Marinette," Nathaniel said in between laughs. "You're such a child, honestly." He took a quick glance at his watch. "Hey, I really have to get going. I promise I'll buy her a gift. See you! And thanks!"

"Bye Nathaniel! Good luck!" Nathaniel took the gift and left, waving back at her.

* * *

"There! Plagg, I finished the letter. I think…I think I'll give it to her on Valentine's Day. The day of the dance. I really, _really_ hope she says yes!"

"Kid. Like I said before. Do you think she would ever say no to you?" Plagg was honestly sick of this love crap.

"Well, think about it this way. Before, things weren't that awkward between us. I didn't lean in to freaking kiss her when an akuma decided it would be the best time to terrorise the city. So, there's a _big_ difference between then and now."

"Does the fact that things are awkward between you mean that her feelings have changed for you or your feelings have changed for her?"

"That…is actually a really good question. I…. I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see. There's no point sitting here doing nothing. It's worth a try."

"Ok. Whatever you say." Plagg went back to happily munching on his cheese, much easier than giving love advice to an oblivious teen that obviously didn't know what to do with his life.

"Wait. I can't say that! Let me change it, hold on." Adrien started to change the letter, getting another sheet of paper to re-write it nicely.

"Something tells me this is going to take longer than I thought it would." Plagg sighed as he started to open another wheel of camembert. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**'****What is the role of the cerebellum?' **Marinette answered the question confidently. It had come to the point where the only thing to stop her thinking about what had happened with Adrien, was to do homework. Seriously. _Homework_. Well, it was good to stay up to date, it gave her more time to patrol. PATROL?

"Oh Tikki! I have patrol with Chat! I'm _late!" _Marinette quickly called on her transformation and zoomed out of her skylight, making her way to the Eiffel Tower.

She landed with a silent thud, not going unnoticed by Chat, since he had some sort of super hearing that came with his suit.

"Good evening, Bug." Chat greeted.

"Good evening, Chat." He turned to face her, and Ladybug cringed. "Ooh. Are you ok? You look like you've been beaten up," she commented.

"That's because I have," Chat mumbled.

"What? When? By who?"

"By sleep." He smirked.

Ladybug groaned. Then smiled. At least he was awake enough to joke about.

"I'm serious, Chat. I can reschedule patrol to another day."

"No. What's the point of that? We are superheroes after all, this is our job."

Ladybug's smile grew wider. "Ok then. You take the left side; I'll take the right. We'll meet up again back here."

Chat yawned. "Good that." (Credit to whoever guesses what book this reference is from.)

"Hey!"

Chat laughed. "What?"

"That's not fair! How did you get here before me? You were tired as well!" Ladybug pouted.

"Ladybug, are you _jealous_ of my super speed?" Chat leaned forward; a smug look painted on his face.

"Jealous? Of you? You wish, kitty!" She glowered at him.

"You _so_ are!" Chat teased.

"NO! I'm not. I'm leaving and I think you should, too. We have school tomorrow, and you don't want to look beaten up, I'm sure. It'd probably ruin your reputation, am I right?"

Chat bit his cheek to stop himself laughing. "You are, as always, correct. I wonder how you do it?"

"Ugh! I give up. I'm gone." With that, she swung away, hearing Chat's snickering the whole time.

* * *

That night, Marinette couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind. Valentine's Day was coming up, and she had hoped to go to the dance with Adrien, where she'd confess her feelings. Obviously, the universe decided against it. Who said ladybugs were lucky? They were probably high. Eventually, Marinette fell asleep, though it was shallow and full of nightmares.

* * *

The next week had come and gone with the same level of awkwardness, and before anyone knew it, it was Valentine's Day and also the day of the dance. Marinette woke up early, a habit that had formed since the start of this mess. How could you expect her to sleep with all this stress constantly eating at her? The fact that things were horribly awkward between her and Adrien didn't stop her writing a Valentine's card for him. She still loved him, there was no denying that. Yawning, she made her way to school. The week had been mostly quiet, beside a few akuma attacks. They were getting more ridiculous day by day. As she made her way into the locker room, Alya hugged her tightly, a routine they had picked up, while animatedly talking about the LadyBlog and yesterday's fight. Marinette, obviously, didn't need to be reminded of the ridiculous akuma attack yesterday, a housing agent. A freaking _housing_ _agent_. Alya noticed her friend's drowsiness.

"Girl, you good?" She lay a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired," she yawned for emphasis.

"Ok, girl. Just tell me if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Alya!" Marinette felt really bad. She still hadn't told Alya about anything, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. While Alya walked to class, Marinette snuck her letter along with a box of her mother's best pastries into Adrien's gym bag in his locker. She had memorised his padlock combination, what do you take her for? (**Marinette** **Dupain-Cheng** – stalker level: beyond pro) Catching up with Alya, she braced herself for yet another boring day.

* * *

Surprisingly, the day went quicker than usual. Marinette was quite disappointed, as she didn't get enough time to stare at Adrien's hair. She was back to square one, not even on talking terms. She didn't even know if he got her letter yet, but she wasn't going to wait too long to find out, though she secretly hoped she bumped into Adrien. Her feelings were way too conflicted.

As she made her way out of school, someone gripped her shoulder.

"Hey Marinette? Um, how are you?" He seemed nervous, but she wasn't too sure.

She craned her neck in surprise. It couldn't be, could it? They hadn't talked in ages!

"I really hope you don't mind waiting a while, but I have something to give to you." Like all other times he is nervous, he moves his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

_'__I'd wait an eternity if it meant I were with you, Adrien,'_ thought Marinette, despite herself. She immediately shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Oh n-no! Not at a-all!" She squeaked. Yep. Back to square one. "Besides, I have nothing to do right now."

"Oh. Ok then. That's good. Um. Here," he said after reaching into his bag and getting a letter, addressed to her. Taking the envelope and getting it open after quite a while, she stopped. She was pretty sure she was blushing and was floating on cloud nine after reading the first line, but she couldn't read the rest now.

Adrien was nervously waiting for her reaction, when she stopped. "Ummmm…Marinette, are you ok? Why are you not reading it?"

"I'm fine, Adrien. I-I just want to read it when I g-get h-home. I…uh…thanks?"

"O-oh. Ok. Bye, then." Adrien sadly waved and made his way to the limo waiting for him. It was probably better she read it without him there anyways.

After Adrien's awkward departure, Marinette was left to stumble to the park near the bakery. She'd get some peace and quiet over there, at least. Settling on a desolated bench, away from all humanity, she opened the envelope and read.

_**'****Dearest Marinette,**_

_**There's no other way to say this. I love you.**_

_**I know you probably hate me right now. I'm not quite sure, seeing as you're ignoring me. Then again, that's understandable, considering all that happened at the study date. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable that day, and I hope you enjoyed the scarf and chocolates. I just want you to know that, I was meant to kiss you that day. Marinette, I really like you. Like, a lot. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to say it to your face, instead writing on a piece of paper. You're probably sitting there thinking that I'm a coward, Marinette.  
But, hear me out. Previously, I was head over heels for Ladybug, though it was a bit useless, seeing as she couldn't really like me back. Still, I continued pining over her. Honestly, Marinette, I liked you from the beginning. I just didn't know. Because I liked Ladybug. As you can see, I was feeling rather conflicted, thinking about how that would work out. How could I like two girls at once? Believe me, it was driving me insane.**_

_**Eventually, I got over Ladybug, and you wormed your way into my heart. After finding out that you liked me too, I was honestly thrilled. Because, of course, I like you too. So, with Chat Noir's help, I planned to bring us closer together, starting by walking to school with you. Then, I asked you to study with me, which made things more awkward between us and I'm sorry for that. Just so you know, I do not regret ever asking you to study, because I'm glad to know I have someone to rely on and talk to about my mother. I really enjoyed braiding your hair, so thank you for that. For everything you ever did that I never noticed before. I am taking this chance to ask you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to be my date to the Valentine's Day dance. So, the choice is yours. Will you be my Valentine?**_

_**Get back to me as soon as possible. I hope to make things right between us again!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

**_Adrien.'_ **

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**AAAAAAHHHHH! So, what do you think?**

**Sorry for taking so damn long on this, there was literally zero motivation (except you guys!)**

**Also, sorry if this seems rushed, it is really long, the longest chapter so far, at around 3,836 words and if you noticed I changed a lot that happened in the first chapter, so oops. Sorry for that confusion. (Such as the fact that I mentioned Nino and Alya were going on a dinner date in chapter 1 but changed it to the dance.)**

**I added DJWifi because, why not? They are an amazing couple and deserve to be recognised. Also, Chloe x Nathaniel!**

**The next chapter or the chapter after will probably be the last chapter, and I just want to say thank you, really, for all the support. **

**Credits to whoever guesses what book the reference comes from during patrol! (Hint: those of you that don't know are _cranks_. (I'm joking of course!))**

**Can you guess where Marinette will wear the tiara? **

**Stay safe.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Where It All Happens

**A/N: ****It's a long chapter. Brace yourself :)**

* * *

Marinette couldn't comprehend what she had just read, so she read it again. And again. And _again_. After the 5th time thoroughly reading it, she got up and staggered back to the bakery. The all too familiar bell rang, indicating her presence and Tom rushed over to her side, seeing as she could barely stand up straight. A second later, Sabine was running in from the back room.

"Marinette, what _happened?"_ Sabine questioned in a worried tone, which disappeared as quick as it came when Marinette's face altered to match her mind in Cloud Nine. Instead, a knowing smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Tom was confused, which wasn't really uncommon when his wife and daughter tended to have moments like these. _'Women…'_, he thought as he continued refreshing the stock, chuckling to himself all the same.

Marinette's dreamy visage hadn't rubbed off, even while Sabine practically dragged her up the stairs after whispering in Tom's ear. She started on some tea, occasionally glancing at Marinette. By now, the younger bluenette was sprawled on the sofa, making odd gurgling noises while Sabine giggled quietly, careful not to disturb her daughter. There was love in her eyes, her smile was irreplaceable, so innocent. After secretly taking a few pictures (makes you _wonder_ where Marinette got her stalker antics from), Sabine placed a plate of assorted pastries and two large mugs of tea onto the coffee table. Marinette jolted upwards, completely sitting upright before realising what had just happened. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed deeply before speaking

"How long _this_ time?"

"Oh, not much dear. Only around," Sabine giggled before starting again, "_half an hour_." Her giggles had turned into heavy laughter as Marinette pouted, before joining her mother in a fit of laughter. Once they calmed down, Sabine began the interrogation, wanting to know what it was the Agreste boy had done this time. Marinette thrust the letter into her mother's lap, explaining what had happened. Sabine was rather taken aback, as she didn't think Adrien had it in him, but pleased at the same time. She pulled out her phone, sending the pictures to Tom.

**Sabine:** I was right, like always. Honey, this goes to show you should never make a bet with me, knowing I'll win.

**Tom:** Oh. Well, I didn't think the Agreste kid had it in him, it hurt to watch each painful second they spent together!

**Sabine:** Haha, ok. Honestly, I didn't think he was going to do it either, but he's a nice kid.

**Tom:** I approve of him, Mari already knows. Does she know you took the pictures?

**Sabine:** No! That reminds me, 10 euros please.

**Tom:** Fine. Will do :(

"Maman?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How was _your_ day today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Booming business, regular customers and all of that."

* * *

Marinette landed on her bed with a thump and squealed. "Tikki! Adrien loves me! I mean, sure, it's taken him a while, but read this, for God's sake!" Tikki hovered over to the letter, reading it as her Chosen danced on her bed.

* * *

"Camembert, oh Camembert! Where for art thou Camembert?" Plagg flew around his Chosen's room, diving into every bag he could find. "Ooh! _Shiny!_ But _not_ Camembert."

"Plagg. Stop that! I need to tell Nathalie that I'm going to the dance and my schedule is clear today, so she shouldn't mind. I just hope nothing comes up, you know?" Adrien frantically rushed around his room. His outfit was ready, spread out on his bed. He'd wrapped the gift he bought for Marinette, albeit wrapped horribly, which is why he'd usually opt for a gift bag, but he tried. The only thing left to do was shower. And ask Nathalie. That was an easy job. He hoped anyway. "Listen, I'm going to go and ask. You stay here, ok? Don't do anything stupid, Plagg." With that, Adrien left.

"Stupid! _Me?_ That kid _clearly_ doesn't know what he's talking about. Ooh! I see something. What is it?" Plagg dragged out a box with a letter attached to it. The box had the Dupain-Cheng seal stamped onto it. "Boy oh boy! I smell cheese pastries!" Within a second, Plagg had opened the box and eaten all the cheese pastries inside. "If Adrien getting with Pigtails is going to get me more of these pastries, sign me up!" Content with his full stomach and the thought of endless cheese pastries, Plagg fell asleep.

* * *

"Plagg?" Adrien's voice could be heard over Plagg's soft snoring. He approached the sleeping God in his gym bag. "Plagg, wake up!"

"Hm?"

"Nathalie said I can go!" Adrien couldn't control his excitement, shifting from one foot to the other.

"That's perfect kid, now get me some Camembert!" Plagg demanded.

"Shut up Plagg! Do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"It means I can actually go to the Valentine's Dance with Marinette and ask her to be my girlfriend!"

"Great idea kid. Now I wan- _hold on._ If you _do_ end up dating Pigtails, does that mean I'll get more of those cheese pastries?"

Adrien sighed. "Firstly, Plagg, her name is Marinette. Secondly, what pastries?"

"Oh, I think your girlfriend dropped off a letter with a box of pastries and I ate all the cheese ones and they were _so_ _delicious!"_ Plagg talked really fast, an action that meant he really was fond of the pastries.

"Hold on, Plagg. You're going way too fast. You said _Marinette_ dropped off a letter?"

"Kid, by _'dropped off'_ I mean snuck into your bag. Which, now that I think about it, is quite creepy. How did she know your locker combination?" Plagg continued muttering to himself while Adrien grabbed the box, detaching the letter and opening the envelope addressed to him, clearly in Marinette's neat print.

**"****To Adrien, **

**There's no easy way to say this. But I really like you. This letter is probably going to go with all the other ones in the trash, but hey. I tried. I'd hoped that this Valentine's Day was going to be different, seeing as I had recently found out that you, too, had feelings for me. I do hope that's true. By writing this, I hope we can settle our differences and try again. I really enjoyed that study date and the gifts you gave me. I've worn that scarf every day since then, if you've noticed. I want to say thank you. For making me realise that there ****_are_**** people worth my time. For giving me motivation, even though you don't know it. God, you don't know ****_how_**** long it's taken me to tell you that I have feelings for you, Adrien Agreste, and it's about time you knew. Though it would be better coming out of my mouth, at least I got it down on paper. I'd just like to ask a question. Adrien Agreste, would you come to the Valentine's Day dance with me?**

**If you are reading this, reply within a day or two to let me know. if not, I understand. **

**Special love from, **

**Marinette." **

* * *

Tikki was done. So. Very. Done.

"-if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? What am I going to do then? We'll never get a house and have three kids and a guinea pig named- "

"MARINETTE!" Tikki screeched, loud but hushed since her parents were downstairs.

"What?"

"You don't know if he's read your letter, and you haven't even replied to his!"

It took a second for all of it to sink in. Oh. _Oh_. "_WHAT?!_ What do I do? Ok. Hold on. I'll ask. Ok." Taking a deep breath, Marinette picked up her phone, mentally preparing herself for one awkward phone call.

* * *

Plagg was done. So. Very. Done.

"-mean Plagg, she _really_ likes me, and she wants to go to the dance, and she asked _me!_ I mean, she's probably read my letter and- "Adrien was lying on his bed, stomach down and burying his face in a pillow.

"KID!"

"What?"

"Though she's probably read your letter, she's probably busy freaking out, so _you_ should call _her_. I cannot _believe_ you planned everything without knowing her response." Plagg shook his head.

"Ah. That…is probably the best thing to do. You know what, I'll just- "

RING! Adrien's phone started ringing, and he rushed to pick it up. **Caller ID:** Marinette.

"Plagg, it's her, _what do I do_?_"_ Adrien hissed.

"Don't look at _me_," the Kwami responded, "I quite _enjoy_ watching this torment," he slyly added while he had the chance.

"Ok. Ok. I'll just pick up." He coughed before answering. "H-hello?"

"A-Adrien! Uh, hi! How are you? What are you doing? Did you get my letter? Did you read it? Did you at least find it? Do you want to go? I mean, I just called to say that I would love to go. With you, obviously- "

Adrien laughed. Free-flowing, full of joy. Just like that, he's got his confidence back.

"Marinette. Calm down. Listen. We are both going to the dance together, okay?"

Marinette hummed.

"And I did get your letter. Marinette, thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Honest."

He could her the bluenette take a deep breath before speaking. "Adrien. You know, it's taken so long for me to tell you that. It's only fair if I say that I've read your letter. It was amazing. Thank you."

Adrien could hear her smile over the phone. It was uplifting, addictive almost. Now that the ice had broken, they talked. About a lot of things, despite the short amount of time. Soon, Marinette said she needed to go to get ready and Adrien agreed, saying how he, too, needed to get dressed. After disconnecting the call, Adrien missed her presence. Her voice, knowing that she's there, it makes him feel something. He hadn't felt this way since…his mother was here. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Adrien proceeded to shower.

* * *

Marinette was feeling _fine_. No stress, no anxiety. She felt great. Which was quite unlike her in a situation like this. The phone call with Adrien went so well, like, better than she expected. She wasn't frantically digging around her room or misplacing items, but rather had everything planned out. All was well until she heard a knock on her skylight. She perked up, expecting to see the silhouette of a certain black cat, instead greeted by the sky. There was nothing there.

"Tikki? What do you think that was?"

"I have no idea, Marinette, but you should go to check it out," Tikki maintained a whisper, in case it was a burglar. But, why would a burglar knock?

Marinette, armed with her largest knitting needle, clambered cautiously up the ladder and through the skylight in a battle pose, shocked to find a note on the floor. Picking it up, she could already tell who it was from. Adrien. No. It can't be. How did he get up here? She found a paw print at the bottom, an indication that it was from Chat Noir.

**"****Hello ****_Purrincess,_**

**I have been told that it is your Valentine's Day Dance today. I also heard that you're going with the Agreste kid, eh? Well, Purrincess, I see he's also been charmed. Though I ****_am_**** out for his blood now that he's stolen my Purrincess. Just kitten! **

**Remember that tiara I gave you? I told you that you can't wear it yet. Well, Mari, now's the time to wear it. You'll look great, I ****_purr-_****omise. **

**That's all I've got to say. I'll see if I can visit you tomorrow!**

**Chat Noir."**

It was crazy, almost surreal, how similar his handwriting was to Adrien's. _'Maybe they just have similar handwriting? Either that or- ''_She immediately dismissed the thought, pushing it to the very back of her mind, in a hidden corner.

"Well, I only have my hair and makeup left to do, and I'll be ready!"

* * *

Adrien was crying. Literally crying. Though he had everything ready, he couldn't help but feel nervous and have an emotional breakdown.

"Adrien!" Gabriel's booming voice echoed in the corridor outside Adrien's room. He winced as he wiped away his tears before his father came crashing through the door.

"Father."

"Adrien."

Adrien cleared his throat. "I was just getting ready."

"For what, may I ask?"

"Father. You know it's Valentine's day today?"

"Adrien, answer my question." Gabriel didn't raise his voice, but it was calm. The kind of voice that made your spine tingle, almost as if you knew something bad was going to happen.

"I'm going to the Valentine's Day Dance," he bowed his head as he spoke, bracing himself for the worst.

"Ok. As long as you're home by 11. It's school tomorrow. I know 11 seems late, but all things considered, you _deserve_ this. Though, next time, I would prefer if you ask me as opposed to Nathalie. I don't bite, you know." Gabriel fixed his tie and pushed up his glasses, while Adrien stared at him, eyes as wide as saucers. He ran up to his father pulling him into a tight embrace. Gabriel stiffened at first but returned the gesture. His son really _did_ deserve this.

"Thank you father," the boy started. "For everything. I know it's not easy for you, and I understand. I just…thank you." He clung to his father even tighter before eventually letting go.

"Anytime, son." Gabriel smiled and left the room filled with happiness, as always when his son hugs him.

The kid didn't have anything to worry about now. His father had let him go. Not only that, he was allowed to be home by 11. 11. Freaking _11._

"Oh, this day just keeps on getting better and better!"

* * *

"I'm ready! Oh. I'm ready. _On time._ It is," the bluenette checked her phone before slipping on her other shoe. "6:15. That is _record_ time. I've got to go! Tikki, how do I look?"

Tikki examined her Chosen, before making some sort of approving noise, her face stuffed with cookie. Then she swallowed her mouthful to give words of encouragement to her Chosen.

"Marinette, you look stunning! Trust me, any guy would die to go to the dance with you. Adrien should consider himself a rather lucky boy." Tikki smirked as Marinette rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on her way. She was excited all right.

"Honey, slow down. Adrien's not going to disappear, you know." Tom tried to help Marinette, he really did, but the girl was just rushing around everywhere.

"You should listen to your father, dear. I'm sure he'll be here on time."

"Yes, I know. But what if he doesn't even come? What do I do then? What if he decides I'm not the right person for him?" Marinette nervously paced across the bakery.

Her mother sighed. "That's not what the letter said, dear. I think you should calm down."

The jingling of a bell made all 3 Dupain-Cheng's to turn their heads. Seriously, he had to stop doing that.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, scared he had interrupted something. "H-hey." He sheepishly grinned and waved at Marinette, moving on to greet her parents.

"Oh. Hi!" He could tell she was equally as nervous. Then again, could he blame her?

"You look beautiful," he said, trying not to stare too much. Her hair was up in a bun, with two curly strands flowing on either side. The tiara he got her fit perfectly on her head, shining in the dim bakery lighting. Her dress was clearly a Marinette Original; it was all different shades of pink with a belt made of pearly beads. It ended just above her knees and she wore pink flats laced all the way to her knees.

"I, um, I got you a gift. I hope you like it!" Adrien gave the gift to Marinette after deciding he'd ogled too long, who inspected the odd wrapping before bursting into laughter.

Adrien winced. Had he done something wrong? Oh god, what now?

"Ok. First, I love it already. Second, we're going to leave so we can get there on time. Third, we _need_ to go so my parents can stop fussing." She walked over to Adrien and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Adrien was sure his face matched Ladybug's suit. That didn't matter, though. As long as _she_ was there with him.

Adrien held the car door open for her. "After you, Mari." He bowed to add effect and Marinette wondered if she could die on the spot.

"Thank you," came her reply. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

The car journey was awkward, to say the least. No-one spoke while the radio played in the background, making the atmosphere odder. Once they arrived at the school, Adrien opened the door for Marinette, offering her a hand. She gladly took it, stopping once she stood.

"What do I do with my gift? I should have left it at home!"

"It's ok. Just leave it in the car, it'll stay there."

Marinette smiled, blinding Adrien. "Ok. Thank you, again."

"No problem!"

Marinette leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which had erupted with pink as well as hers. Her hand was sweating, she was sure. But then again, so was his.

They entered, hand in hand.

* * *

The hall was lit with hues of pink and red. Strobes of lighting sliced the room into many sections, fading after a while. Paper hearts hung from one wall to the other. A disco ball was in the middle of the ceiling, reflecting multicoloured rays all over the place. Nino was hired to be the DJ, though he worked in shifts so he could spend time with Alya too. Adrien gasped. There was a food buffet. All you can eat! It was supplied with Tom and Sabine's baked goods!

"Marinette, could we go to the food buffet first?"

Marinette smirked. "Oh dear. It appears that Mr Agreste has ditched his date for the food. How _tragic!"_

The blond laughed. "Who said I was going to leave you behind? You're coming with me!"

Marinette shrieked as he lifted her from the waist, so her head was hovering over his. Their eyes locked and their heads moved closer like some sort of magnetic energy was pulling them closer.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS! LISTEN UP! THE SONG FOR THE SLOW DANCE IS NOW COMING ON, SO ALL YOU COUPLES _MOVE_ YOURSELVES TO THE DANCE FLOOR!" Nino's screaming obviously made the room silent. Meanwhile, Adrien got startled and released Marinette, who almost fell until a pair of arms caught her.

Adrien was confused. Those were _not_ his arms.

"L-Luka?" Marinette's confusion was also evident.

Adrien almost snarled. _Almost_. He held back, trying not to show his anger. He didn't hate the guy, he _did_ just save Marinette's life. It's just…how _dare_ he!

"You should be more careful, Agreste. Sorry Nino spoiled the moment." He smirked while glancing between the two of them.

"Who are you with?" Marinette asked, completely ignoring his smirk.

"Oh, I'm with Kagami over there," he replied, pointing to the other end of the snack table. Kagami waved. Both Marinette and Adrien waved back. They both released a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Luka noticed, eyebrows raising.

"What, you think I'm going to steal your date?" The question was aimed at the blond, who slipped his arm through Marinette's.

"No," he started. "I just want to thank you for saving her. You're a good _friend_. Right Marinette?" He added a slight emphasis on 'friend' and Marinette caught on. She frowned and shook her head at him, a sign for him to stop. Luka looked taken aback.

Marinette blinked back at him before realising what she had just done. She waved her arms frantically trying to apologise.

"No! I didn't mean- I didn't know that- ugh! I'm sorry I was just…yeah. Luka, you are a great friend. Thank you for catching me."

"It's ok, Marinette. Now, you two lovebirds carry on while I get back to my date." Luka made his way back to Kagami, bringing her to the dance floor for the slow dance. Marinette turned to Adrien.

"Adrien."

The blond laughed nervously, scratching his neck. "Marinette."

The bluenette folded her arms. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"Why are you so protective over me? It's only Luka. It's not like we were ever anything more than friends!"

"Yeah, but I don't like other guys near you! I can't stand it when boys are near you Princ-Marinette! I mean, I know Luka's a good guy, but I'm worried!"

Their voices had raised by now and the whole hall was silent. Even the record scratched, and the music stopped. Adrien realised what he had said. Marinette looked hurt. He tried to backpedal but Marinette raised her hand.

"So, what you're trying to say," she started, taking cautious steps back. "Is that you don't trust me around other boys? Is that it?"

"No! Not at all! What I'm trying to say – "

"Stop."

"W-what?"

"Don't talk."

"Why?"

Marinette's eyes burned, tears threatening to spill. "I see it now."

"Marinette? What are you talking about?" Adrien lowered his voice, now conscious of the silence, and reached out to grab Marinette's hand.

"I see how _selfish_ you are. What would you expect? I am totally fine with you being protective. But to that extent? I could practically hear you growling!"

"Well – "

"You said you can't stand it when other boys are near me. Why? Don't you trust me? Do I _look_ like the flirtatious type to you? Do you think I have the heart to go and lead someone on while I'm dating you?"

Adrien gasped. "We were dating?" (priorities, Agreste.)

Marinette screamed. "NO! We never were! I was stupid. Stupid to fall for you! I – I may seem overdramatic, but you've got to understand that love doesn't work like that."

"Marinette. Listen – "

"I won't."

"Sorry?"

"I will _not_ listen to you. I want _you_ to listen to _me_. If you cannot cope with me, other guys and all, then I guess I'm not the one for you."

The blond teared up. "Princ-Marinette! I apologise. I…I just don't _know_ what love is. I don't _know_ how to make people happy. With a father like mine, I've never been used to being loved. So, forgive me if I'm a little protective! I've lost my mother and I don't want to lose you!" A slight tinge of anger tinted his voice.

The crowd murmured, desperate to know what was going to happen. Alya, Nino, Luka and Kagami begged it to end. Chloe and Nathaniel had their jaws dropped open.

Marinette took a deep breath. She looked Adrien in the eye. "Oh. Oh, Adrien. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Her face scrunched up and she reached out for a hug, but Adrien recoiled, hissing.

"No, Marinette. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry that you fell in love with _me_. You don't deserve me, clearly."

"Adrien. Please. Not now."

"But why not? I agree, it's my fault. What I said was completely out of order. You deserve to be mad with me. You were right. I am selfish!"

"I didn't realise!"

"It's _not_ your fault."

Marinette took his hand again, pulling him into an embrace. Adrien sobbed into her hair. What _was_ that? All this...commotion! Their very first argument! In front of a lot of others. The sound of cheers and whoops could be heard. The music played again. But they didn't care. A deep rumble filled the room. Marinette felt the vibration against her stomach. She pulled back, looking inquisitively at Adrien. She put her mouth near his ear so no-one could hear them.

"Did you just purr?"

"Ummmm, no!"

Marinette crossed her arms. "The only person in the whole entire world that purrs is – "She stopped dead in her tracks. "No way."

Adrien panicked. Had she found out?

"You weird _furry_!"

"A f-furry?"

Marinette laughed. "You're just like Chat Noir, you know."

"Why, thank you! I'll take that as a compliment, M'Lady." Adrien bent over to take her hand and kiss it, without realising his mistake.

Marinette stopped breathing. He called her his Lady! That was such a Chat Noir move that she would even say he _was_ the cat.

"Come on, dudes! Dance!" Nino was getting slightly frustrated that they weren't dancing yet, especially since he made this playlist for them after Alya told them about the shenanigans going on in their complicated love department.

Adrien and Marinette shared a look before laughing. Before they could even get onto the dance floor, a crash could be heard outside that shook the whole building.

"I need to go!" Both Marinette and Adrien screamed at the same time, nervously giggling. They ran in opposite directions to transform.

Great. _Another_ akuma ruined _another_ chance.

* * *

Chat Noir landed flawlessly at the top of a building, scouting the akuma. Ladybug arrived a few seconds later, frowning.

"Hey Chat."

"Hello to you too."

"Another akuma?"

"Yup. A Valentine's themed one, I assume."

"Yeah, I think so. Shall we get to it?"

"Let's go, M'Lady. Time to kick some butt." With that, he jumped off the building, using his staff to vault away. Ladybug choked on the air. Chat Noir hadn't called her that since he said he loved another girl. And it's funny how Adrien called her that, too, without realising. Her frown deepened, and she went in the direction of the akuma.

* * *

Ladybug crushed the ring under her foot, releasing the akuma. She caught it in her yo-yo.

"Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!"

Her Miraculous cure fixed everything, the butterflies swam across the whole city. Ladybug tripped, landing on the floor. Chat rushed to her side, offering a hand to help her up.

"Ladybug, are you ok? You seemed a bit…off your game today."

Ladybug brushed her shoulders. "No. I'm not feeling so great. We need to talk. Now." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest alleyway.

"B-But we only have about three minutes before we de-transform!" Chat was honestly scared for his life. There was no telling what this woman could do. With the tone she was using, it sounded like he'd done something to annoy her. Like, a lot. She could kick his butt and have him tied to a lamppost with his own tail and he wouldn't even be able to see it coming.

"Three minutes should do it." She reached forward, fixing his hair and styling it the way Adrien usually does, combed back. Stepping back to examine her work, she gasped, before laughing hysterically. Chat Noir was…confused? So, was she going to kill him or not?

Ladybug took a moment to calm down before completely breaking down and crying. Her legs gave way and she sobbed on the floor. Chat bent down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"LB, what happened? Are you going to kill me or not?"

"It's you," she replied, opening her eyes. "It's you, it's always been you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Adrien." Ladybug's voice was breathy, but Chat managed to hear it. His body stopped functioning. She figured it out? How? Was it something he said? Or did?

Both transformations wore out, revealing the two teens.

"Marinette? Y-you're Ladybug?" Adrien could feel his eyes watering. Of course the love of his life, _all nine of them,_ was his amazing partner.

"Yes, you silly kitty. Who else could I be? And no. I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh but I think you already have." Adrien winked and wrapped her in a warm hug, and they stayed like that for a good 15 minutes. Until, Marinette reluctantly pulled back.

"We have a dance to get to. Come on."

Adrien pouted. "But why go when we can cuddle at home?"

"Later," she said with a wink. Adrien swore he could die that second. How dare she use her charm on him?

* * *

Once both teens had arrived at the dance, they were confronted by Nathaniel and Chloe.

"That argument was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe sniffed. Nathaniel elbowed her ribs, causing her to yelp. "Ugh! I came to say…congratulations. I'm, um, happy that you guys are a couple again." She offered a small smile. A genuine one.

Nathaniel started speaking. "Yeah. We really are glad that you guys are together. You're an amazing couple!"

They smiled, and Marinette mumbled a 'thank you' while blushing at the compliments. Especially from Chloe. She wasn't really expecting that. They made their way over to Alya and Nino, who crossed their arms.

"Dudes, that was so _not_ cool. But, you dudes are ok now, so let's go and party!" Nino slapped Adrien on the shoulder, as a gesture for him to walk away so Alya and Marinette could talk. Adrien reluctantly obliged, dragging Nino to the food.

"Girl, what the _actual_ _hell_ was that?"

Marinette smiled nervously.

"You _know_ about his mother, you _know_ he's socially inept and his father shows him zero love. You may have kinda overreacted, you know."

"I know, Alya, I apologised! I wasn't thinking! I – I was only thinking about how selfish he was for not wanting me to be around other guys!"

"Marinette. The poor kid cannot _afford_ to lose you after losing everyone else. He's paranoid, that's all. Even Nino was paranoid when we first started dating. Just give him time, he'll learn."

Marinette scrunched her nose. "Alya, what did I _ever_ do to deserve you?"

"Girl, you are practically classed as an angel. What would I _not_ give to help you?" She laughed and hugged Marinette who shed some silent tears of happiness.

"Alright dudes. This special song was sung by Marinette for her new boyfriend, Adrien. Here goes," Nino had taken Adrien to the DJ booth, wanting to show him something. This was it, apparently.

"Alya, what song? I never sang a song for Adrien!"

Alya was trying so damn hard to hold her laugh in. "You'll see."

A projector was playing a clip of Marinette dancing with her hairbrush in her hands, using it as a microphone. Her hair was loose, bouncing in all directions. It was clear by Alya's snickering that she was the one recording.

While 'video-clip Marinette' was happily singing and dancing, 'Marinette at the dance' was pretty shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. Alya noticed and probably should've taken the hint. But _no._ This is _Alya Césaire_ we're talking about. Her daredevil instincts have no bounds, so she carried on.

"Close that mouth, girl. 'Shocked' is a _horrible_ look on you." She used her finger to shut the bluenette's mouth. Marinette was fuming. Adrien watched with keen amusement, as did everyone else in the hall. He snuck a glance at Marinette, who was not going to be happy at all. Steam was practically pouring out of her ears. Alya was silently dying of laughter beside her friend. How long would it take before Marinette realises this is what she wanted? Except with a few changes, which is probably why she's so mad.

The clip had finally finished, and everyone turned to face Marinette. She was staring at the floor, face burning. Mumbling something indecipherable, she ran out of the hall. Adrien bolted after her, glaring at Alya, who was stifling her giggles still.

He found Marinette outside the hall, leaning against the wall.

"Marinette?" Adrien slid next to her.

But Marinette didn't reply. Instead, the bluenette laughed. Genuinely _laughed_. Adrien cocked his head to the side.

"Mari? What was all that about? Needless to say, I'm surprised you've got it that bad for me." He shot her a playful smirk and elbowed her side.

Marinette was wiping her tears of joy away. "Oh my god. That was almost six months ago! I told Alya that if we ever got together to play that for you. I guess she kept her promise."

"But…why were you so shocked?"

"Because, _Sunshine,_ I wasn't expecting it in front of about 1000 people at a dance."

"O-oh." Adrien buried his head in his knees in joy. She called him 'Sunshine'. That was so damn cute! "Wait, 'if we ever got together'?"

Marinette said nothing, smirking instead. "Well then. Come on, Kitty. Let's go and dance." She got up and offered a hand to Adrien, who grinned and accepted it.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien slumped onto the chaise.

"That was fun." Marinette rest her head against Adrien's shoulder.

"Yeah. It sure was, Buginette." He rest his head on top of hers.

Marinette poked his chest lightly, giggling. "Is that what you're going to call me now?"

"Sure, if it means you keep giggling like that."

"Oh! Look at that! Adrien, your Chat is showing, you flirt."

"Oh dear, Buginette. Whatever are we to do! My own _girlfriend_ doesn't want me to flirt with her. I am scarred! Traumatised! Wounded!" He lifted his head up and slapped his forehead with the back of his hand for dramatic effect. Marinette laughed, booping his nose.

"Dork."

"But M'Lady, I'm no ordinary dork. I'm only the dork of the _most_ _beautiful_ woman ever." Adrien took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making Marinette's cheeks heat up. No matter how many times he's done it, it gets her every damn time.

"Marinette?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Go on, _mon minou_." She held his hands and stared into his eyes. Green mixed with azure, boring deeper by each passing second.

"From the first day I met you, as Marinette and Ladybug, you've continued to awe me. Just when I think you can't get any more perfect, you go all angelic and it strikes me, you know? And I want you to know that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am so madly and insanely in love with you I can't even comprehend what it would be like without you there."

Marinette sniffled and wiped a few tears that she hadn't even realised were there until she felt dripping on her dress.

"Adrien Agreste. Our first meeting wasn't the best, but it's one I treasure every day. Constantly. Every morning, I think of you and my whole world instantly lights up. You give me hope, motivation to do things I thought I was incapable of doing. And every time I'm feeling down, it all – it all comes flooding back. Your kindness, your advice. I can just feel the constant hope you have in me, and it pushes me to be my best. You make my day, my night, my months and years. And hopefully, there will be an endless number of years to come. Adrien Agreste, I'm trapped in a pit of love. Love for you and you only. I love you."

Adrien couldn't hold back. He used his finger to lift her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. Their first kiss – well, the first one they could _remember_ – was passionate. Endless emotion was spilling into the kiss, making it that much more enjoyable. Both teens pulled away at the same time, flushed. Marinette rested her forehead on Adrien's, who tucked away one of her curls.

"I love you too, Buginette. I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. I am sorry. So so so so so sorry. I totally abandoned this because of exams and stuff and never really bothered to pick it back up because I really couldn't find motivation. **

**2\. This is a very long chapter. I mean, it may seem a bit rushed, and maybe it is but honestly I don't know. I've wanted to get it done ASAP. The argument may seem a bit forced, but I guess that's what happens when you haven't really planned your writing (yeah way to go genius)**

**3\. There will _probably_ be an outtakes chapter where I show a little extra stuff like Adrien's gift and Chloe x Nathaniel and maybe some DJWifi (because I stand that come fight me)**

**4\. Overall I'm happy with how this turned out and I'm proud to have finished my first ever FanFiction. Finally. After...around five months :(**

**5\. I would not have been able to do this without the constant support from you guys it honestly makes my day and encourages me to write more often. Thank you for everything! **

**6\. Just in case y'all were wondering, Luka thought that Marinette's answer to Adrien's question was no, when she was actually telling Adrien to stop. I also apologise for interrupting every attempt they make at a kiss :D**

**7\. There's a lot of stuff to say. But I'll end it with a massive thank you! Especially to: Hkt29, ChubbyUnicornMama and AmericanDemigod! **

**8\. Last but not least, I'd like to thank my amazing friend, Suma. She's the one that gave me the idea of writing fanfiction and has come up with many ideas and encouraged and supported me throughout this entire series. So, if you're reading this, a MASSIVE thank you! I would never be where I am now without you. 3**

**Heh, that was a lot to say. But thank you to all guests as well! **

**Stay safe.**

**:)**


End file.
